


Cost You To Keep Me Quiet

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Killing, Mad King Ryan, Psychoteeth, Songfic, Violence, minecraft au, there's a plot twist but can't tag it because plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry in Achievement City</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost You To Keep Me Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Aha! by Imogen Heap (I prefer the [Pentatonix cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxY9qkfZMI8) since it fits the story better)

The first thing that was noticed was just how quiet Achievement City was. It was an unsettling silence and the whole air about the place seemed thick and unnatural.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t cancel today’s plans?” Jack asked Geoff as they and the other Achievement Hunters grouped in the middle of the city. 

“Jack, our friends are coming here in a few days, so we need to get stocked up. We don’t have much time,” Geoff tiredly explained.

“I know, but something just doesn’t seem right,” Jack mumbled to himself, but followed the other man nonetheless.

Once everyone convened in the center, Geoff cleared his throat, though no one had been talking. “Alright, guys. Today’s mission is a little tedious. I want you all to go out and bring me back one of each item on this list.”

The lads groaned and Ray piped up. “Why don’t you get it yourself, Geoff? You’re always sending us on these dumb missions. What’s the deal?”

Geoff rolled his eyes and sighed. “Besides the fact that I’m King at the moment, I have to keep an eye on Achievement City today. There’s been an increasing number of zombies, creepers, you name it.”

Ray wasn’t entirely convinced, but he snatched the list from Geoff’s hand and looked it over. 

“Why the fuck do we need more netherrack?” Michael grumbled and stomped off in a random direction.

The reactions from Gavin and Ryan did not fair much better and Geoff wished he had some medicine for his growing headache. Without another word, each man split off, leaving Jack and Geoff alone.

“Need help holding down the fort?” Jack asked.

“Nah,” Geoff shook his head. “I’ll be okay. Just…stick close by, yeah?”

Jack nodded understandingly and pulled out his map, deciding which way to go.

_Eat, sleep,_  
_And breathe that you're full of the stuff_  
_Go back, get tied up tight_  
_Wheat-meat-dairy-free, tee total,_  
_So happy clappy high on life_  
_You should try it, you know_  
_Go on while no one's looking_

After everyone left, Geoff hurried to his house and let out a huge breath when he closed the door behind him. Jack’s words had been sticking in his mind and he wondered if the other man was onto something. Deciding to focus on protecting Achievement City, Geoff started rummaging through his chests until he heard a click. Looking up quickly, Geoff scanned the room, but saw no signs of anything. Figuring it was just his imagination, Geoff went back to digging in the chest, unaware of a presence sneaking behind him. In fact, Geoff didn’t notice anything until he felt a sharp blade on his neck and his blood was sprayed onto the wall.

_A-ha! Caught you now!_  
_Caught you red handed in the biscuit tin!_  
_Cost you to keep me quiet_

Jack blinked several times just to make sure it wasn’t his imagination. He was sure there wasn’t anyone else in or around the area of Achievement City, but what had caught his eye was an unfamiliar figure. Curious, he followed the hooded stranger to Achievement City and watched from the shadow of his house as the figure sneaked around the city and then into Geoff’s house. Jack raced forward, now filled with worry for Geoff’s safety, and he pulled out his sword. The door to Geoff’s house opened and Jack did not fail to see the fresh blood on the intruder’s sword. Furious, Jack raced forward, but the stranger evaded Jack’s swipes and cuts. Jack was a force to be reckoned with however and he charged at the hooded figure.

“Sorry, Jack,” the person spoke and Jack paused for a moment recognizing the voice. 

However, this was Jack’s biggest mistake as the figure stabbed Jack in the stomach. Jack fell onto his side and the attacker pulled out their sword, leaving Jack to die as blood poured out of his mouth.

_Golden boy boots_  
_Pocket pedestal_  
_Picking shots at my moves_  
_Plastic, tin can, paper, separated_  
_Busy bee wave, wave 'save the planet' flag_  
_But sneaky in suburbia_

“Bollocks,” Gavin mumbled as he tried to clear a path through the woods. “Geoff and his stupid tasks.” 

Giving a quick look around, Gavin was sure he was completely lost now and wished he had stayed with Michael. The only reason he had left the other man was that he wasn’t in the mood to put up with Michael’s attitude. Now, Gavin wanted nothing more than to know that at least one other person was with him. A snap of a branch sounded behind him and Gavin whipped around, smiling. His grin quickly faded and he looked around nervously.

“Michael?” he called out. “You can come out now. You’ve found me.”

No reply came from the trees around him and Gavin felt his stomach flutter. Quickening his pace, Gavin jogged through the forest, hoping to reach some familiar landmark. The trees seemed to cluster closer together and Gavin began panicking, his legs now moving as fast as they could. Hearing a crashing in the distance, Gavin tore through the forest and looked over his shoulder. His eyes opened wide as an arrow flew straight at him, giving the Brit no time to duck. The arrow shot cleanly through Gavin’s head, pinning him to a tree, the blood trickling down his face frozen in a terrified stare.

_A-ha! Candid camera!_  
_Hook, line and sinker_  
_For the four-wheel drive_  
_Cost you to keep me quiet!_  
_Keep me quiet! (Keep me quiet!)_

Michael let out a groan as he realized no one was behind him. He had no idea when he lost track of Gavin and his first thought was that he was going to kill the other man once he found him. Hearing a thunk, Michael rolled his eyes and ran towards it, assuming it was Gavin tripping over his own feet. What Michael saw next made his blood boil. Gavin’s dead body stared at him and Michael shot his glare around, catching a glimpse of a running figure. Racing after it, Michael let out a scream and chased after them, his sword out and in his grip. 

“You fucker! Get back here!”

Michael forced his body to the limits and broke through the forest into a clearing of water. Calming down his anger, Michael walked out onto the wooden docks there and moved in a tight circle.

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” he said dangerously low.

Then, Michael was thrown off his feet and he landed heavily on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Forcing himself up, Michael tried to steady his breathing and then found a thin wire wrapped around his neck. Gagging, Michael’s hands flew up to his neck, but the wire tightened and Michael flailed around helplessly. He did his best to fight and then all went black.

_Nicest sweetest_  
_Utmost in everything_  
_It's so charming, very charming_  
_Well reckon play the fool no one's ill at ease_  
_And put the deepest Swiss bank trust in you_

Ryan sighed and looked down at the body on the dock. Michael’s eyes were open, eerily similar to the way Gavin’s were and it made the man think.

“Ryan?” he heard a voice question.

The man whipped around and saw Ray staring at him, confused. 

“Ray! It’s not what you think,” Ryan began to protest. “Michael was dead before I got here. Someone must’ve-“

“No, I think it’s exactly what it looks like,” Ray cut in. “It’s what you’ve always wanted.”

“And what makes you think that?” Ryan replied immediately.

Ray scoffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not a dumbass, Ryan. I’ve seen the way you kill the animals. It’s not normal. You love killing. You crave it.”

Silence passed between the two men as they stared at each other and then, Ryan laughed.

“Well, you aren’t wrong there. I had been planning something special for all of you for a long time. But tell me, Ray, how could you possibly know all that?”

Ray looked down at his feet and then slowly looked up at Ryan, his gaze now mischievous as a smirk made its way onto his face. “Takes one to know one,” he said darkly.

Ryan blinked once and then looked at Michael’s body and back to Ray. 

“Oh,” Ryan breathed out knowingly and returned Ray’s smirk. “I commend you then, dear Ray.” He bowed down extravagantly and then stepped towards the younger man. “But what do you plan to do now? It may cost you to keep me quiet.”

“Well,” Ray brought out his sword to reveal the blade covered in blood. “I suppose I can spare allowances for you, Ryan. What would you like?”

Ryan’s hand gripped onto his own blade and he smiled at Ray. “Now, now, that’s not how things are supposed to go.”

“Oh, you’re expecting protesting and unfair agreements?” Ray teased.

“No, of course not, but-“ Ryan choked on his words and looked down, seeing a blade through his body.

“You were right,” Ray whispered into his ear. “It will cost you to keep quiet.” 

Ryan gagged and Ray slid the blade out of the man’s body. Ray took a step back as Ryan fell to his knees and then collapsed face-forward, causing the young man to let out a sigh.

“I thought you’d put up more fight than that. I thought you all would.” 

Turning away from the dock and heading back towards the woods, Ray felt a sense of pride grow within him. Once back in Achievement City, Ray plucked the crown from Geoff’s chest and placed it on his head. He made his way to the throne room and sat down on the chair, unsheathing his blade and admiring his work.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he spoke to himself, “Make way for the King.” 

A grin spread on Ray’s face and for a moment, his reflection in the blood flashed an image of black eyes before going back to Ray’s sinister smile.

_No one saw it coming_


End file.
